A night at the park
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya break up, Ichigo is crushed. She runs to the park, and falls asleep, will our favorite green haired alien be able to mend her broken heart? Kisshu x Ichigo one shot OOC ?


Kisshu and Ichigo FanFic!!

X-x-X-x-X

"No….no! I-it can't be!!" Ichigo shouted. "Aoyama – kun…doshite? (**A/N – doshite – why?)**" Aoyama just looked over at Ichigo and scoffed. "Because I don't love you. I _HATE_ you." After that was said, Aoyama went back to kissing the girl he was with.

_(Flash Back)_

_Ichigo walked out of her house and stretched. She smiled and thought 'I can't wait for my date with Aoyama –kun – I mean Masaya!!' She ran to the park were she saw Masaya. She smiled and waved and he waved back. When she reached him, he said, "Ichigo, I need you to meet someone, come with me." He offered his arm and she took it. He walked with her into a dark alley way. "Aoyama – kun why are we here? ...And who is that?" said Ichigo pointing to a girl in the alley. Masaya shook Ichigo off of his arm and strode over to the other girl. Ichigo had a very confused look on her face. Ever since they beat Deep Blue, Aoyama has been acting differently around her. Masaya put his hand on the others girls face and said "Sorry baby, I forgot I had what she thinks of as a date with this thing." He leaned in and kissed her. The look of shock, confusion, and hurt crossed Ichigo's face. The girl Aoyama was kissing noticed this, so she moaned and leaned into Aoyama, so he'd get the idea of what she was trying to do. He got it so he deepened the kiss. _

_(End Flash back)_

Ichigo just stood and watched in shock. Aoyama was getting annoyed. "What are you still doing here? Don't you see you'll never have a place in my heart?" Aoyama said, breaking the kiss with the girl. He walked over to Ichigo and pushed her over, then walked back to the girl and they, once again, started to kiss. Ichigo now had tears forming in her eyes and then, she got scared. She scrambled up and ran away. She had no idea where she was running to, she just knew she was running. Good thing for her, she didn't have to work at Café Mew Mew today, because she was far, far away from there now. When she finally stopped, found her self in the park. Tears were streaming her face now. She ran over to the fountain and, again, found her self racked with sobs. _'Why? What did I do to deserve this? He…was just toying with me! But, I can't bring myself to hate him…Why can't? But, I guess I can't say I still love him…but…but…I'm so confused!!_ Thinking this, she was once again racked with sobs. _I can't go home like this…_Ichigo thought sadly. It was now dark out and the only thing she could see was the stars reflected in the fountains water. Using what she could, she tried to stay warm, and fell asleep, in the park, at the fountain.

Kisshu at this time was wondering aimlessly around the park. He had a fight with Taruto and Pai.

_(Flash Back)_

"_She'll never love you!!!" Taruto shouted at Kisshu. "She'll only break your heart!" Pai said to him. "I don't believe you!" Kisshu shouted in response. He had no idea why his friends where acting this way. Pai walked up to him and slapped him. Kisshu looked at him and blinked twice. "Snap out of it!! We're only acting this way because we care about you!!" "Well some friends you are!!!!!" Kisshu shouted and then he teleported away. "Pai, you went too far." Taruto said. "We'll just have to see what happens." said Pai._

_(End Flash Back)_

Kisshu was now floating around a tree next to the fountain Ichigo was at. He flew to the top on the tree and sat down on one of the branches. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Why? What did I do to them? They…are they _trying_ to break my heart by saying she will? _Another sigh. _This is such a drag. I know she will love me one day! I…I just know it. _Just then Kisshu's ears perked up. He heard someone or something take a deep breath. He summoned his Dragon Blades and looked around the park until his eyes spotted something. Something at the fountain. He instantly teleported there to see who or what was there. What he found was Ichigo. "Koneko – chan?" Kisshu said. He noticed she was asleep, and it looked like she had been crying. _It must have been that Masaya! _Kisshu thought angrily. He made his Dragon Blades disappear and he picked Ichigo up bridal style. He teleported himself and Ichigo to the tree branch he was sitting on moments earlier. (**A/N – just so you know, their legs aren't hanging over the side of the branch.) **Kisshu brushed the hair out of her face. "Poor Koneko – chan. Don't worry, I won't try anything sneaky while you're asleep. No…not when you're like this." Kisshu whispered softly. He leaned back onto the base of the tree. He had Ichigo in lap and his arms around her waist. Kisshu's legs were hanging off of both sides of the branch. Ichigo's were straight out on the branch. Ichigo moved a little in her sleep and Kisshu smiled. "Sleep well, koneko – chan."

The next morning …

Ichigo woke up and stretched by leaning forward and putting her arms out. That's when she noticed she was in a tree and she had arms around her waist. She looked behind her to see…Kisshu. The last person she wanted to see…or was he? She tried to get up, but the scene from last night made her unstable. (**A/n – the 1 w/ Masaya)** _Didn't I fall asleep by the fountain? Oh, that's right Kisshu._ Ichigo thought. Again she tried to stand up, but failed and now was falling off the branch. She was just about to hit another branch when she felt her self being caught bridal style. "That could've turned out pretty bad, koneko – chan." Kisshu. "What do you want Kisshu?" Ichigo asked rather harshly. "Nothing, just to know why you fell asleep at the fountain last night." Ichigo stayed silent. "It….it was Masaya, wasn't it?" Kisshu said as softly as he could. He began to squeeze Ichigo a little tighter. "no…no! I don't need you now!!" Ichigo shouted as she jumped from Kisshu's arms and landed on the ground beneath the branch. "Ichigo, wait!" Kisshu yelled as Ichigo ran, tears filling her eyes again. _No…not again, I don't need another broken heart…because…because…I love him!_ Ichigo's face was now streaming with tears once again. Ichigo was just about at the exit of the park, when she felt hands grasping her shoulders. She looked up to see Kisshu. "Ichigo…" "No!!!" Ichigo broke free of Kisshu's grasp, and ran to the exit. Her body was racked with sobs. As she got to the exit, she slumped to the ground. She was on her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs. Kisshu teleported in front of her. "Doshite? Ichigo…please…tell me what's wrong." Ichigo felt Kisshu's hand on her arm and he was helping her to stand up. When she was up, she quickly wrapped her arms around Kisshu's stomach, and started crying into his chest. Kisshu was shocked, but got over that and started to stroke Ichigo's hair. "Shhh…Ichigo its okay, I'm right here. What's wrong?" Ichigo finally settled down enough to talk, no removing her face from Kisshu's chest. "He…broke up with me…he never loved me. I was just a play thing. To him…" Ichigo said as she snuggled deeper into Kisshu's chest. "I see……so then, why'd you run away from me?" Ichigo started to blush, and was glad Kisshu couldn't see. Kisshu, being cunning and charming, placed the crook (**A/n – is that the right word??)** of his finger on Ichigo's chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eye. He saw her blushing and smirked. Ichigo buried her head in his chest again, making sure he wouldn't see her blushing again. "…because…I …I love you…" Ichigo said, blushing madly now. Kisshu chuckled. "You were running away because you love me? I'm sorry, I don't understand." Ichigo looked up at him. Tears rolling down her face. Kisshu put his hand on her face and wiped away her tears. "It's okay, just tell me." Kisshu said gently. "…I thought…I didn't want…another broken heart." Ichigo said quietly. Kisshu stayed quiet. _She thought I'd break her heart? Well I understand where she's coming from. I mean, for about a year now she thought that Masaya loved her…and she loved him…but, I …I can't do that to her…no…I won't hurt her. _"Ichigo…I'll _never_ hurt you. _Ever_. I love you Ichigo, more than you'll ever know." "But, how do I know your not lying to me?" Ichigo said with sadness in her eyes. "I'll. Show. You." Kisshu said with a seductive tone. He took the crook of his finger and placed it on her chin again, tilting her head up to face him. He leaned down and her lips met with hers. Her eyes went wide, then POOF! She turned into a cat. Kisshu laughed as he watch Ichigo run around in circles, freaking out that she was a cat. When she stopped she looked over at Kisshu. Then she ran over at Kisshu and jumped on his head. He laughed again and picked her up off his head and gave her another kiss to turn her back. "Thank you Kisshu" With that they walked out of the park together, Kisshu's arm around Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo's head leaning on Kisshu's shoulder.

**OWARI**

**So, how'd u like it??? Please comment! Flames okay!!**


End file.
